Ces petits détails
by AsukaTirento
Summary: C'étaient de petits détails qui échapperaient à n'importe qui, sauf à des inspecteurs d'une brigade policière aussi dévouée que celle de l'unité spéciale des victimes.
1. Partie I

**Je me suis replongée dans la série New-York Unité Spéciale que je re-regarde depuis le début et ça m'a donné l'envie d'écrire ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée concrète pour un long One-Shot, mais plein de petites scènes en tête. Donc voilà le résultat. J'espère que ça plaira et bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : Évidemment, cette merveilleuse série est à Dick Wolf.**

* * *

 **Ces petits détails**

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé, inspecteur ? »

Elliot ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. C'était la première chose qu'Alex disait alors qu'ils rentraient dans la salle ? C'était assez surprenant. Il aurait pensé qu'elle se plaindrait plutôt de devoir être appelée en pleine nuit.

Mais non. Les yeux du substitut du procureur étaient rivés sur Olivia et la compresse de glace qu'elle appuyait contre son menton, son regard suspicieux demandant clairement des explications.

« Disons que notre homme n'a pas apprécié de se faire traiter de violeur, explique Elliot d'un ton léger.

— Il faut croire que seule la vérité blesse », répliqua Alex en croisant les bras.

Elliot fut pratiquement certain de voir un léger sourire orné les lèvres d'Alex mais, dans le doute, n'y fit pas allusion tandis qu'Olivia, clairement moins amusée qu'eux, posa la compresse de glace sur son bureau.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait prendre ça au sens littéral, dit-elle sèchement.

— Il faut dire ça à votre homme alors, déclara Alex. D'ailleurs, où est-il ?

— En salle d'interrogatoire avec Finn, répondit Elliot. Pourquoi ? vous voulez venir ? ajouta-t-il en souriant.

— Pour voir l'idiot qui ose s'en prendre à un officier de police ? Absolument. »

L'inspecteur fut surpris par la réponse d'Alex qui, sans les attendre, se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Elliot plissa les yeux et se tourna vers sa partenaire, qui semblait aussi perplexe que lui.

« C'est moi ou elle est en colère pour autre chose qu'un réveil en pleine nuit ? » demanda-t-il.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait cela assez amusant à voir.

* * *

« C'est ridicule.

— Eh bien heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas. »

Alex soupira. Elle venait de sortir du tribunal, Olivia et Munch à ses côtés. Actuellement, Olivia se plaignait de la justice, tandis que Munch montrait encore une fois son sens de l'humour si particulier – certains diraient cynique.

« C'est la loi, déclara Alex en fourrant ses mains dans son manteau. On ne peut rien contre ça.

— Et à cause de ça, une victime se retrouve en prison ? rétorqua Olivia.

— C'est vous qui dites que c'est une victime. Le jury a vu une coupable.

— Qui a agi en légitime défense ! insista Olivia.

— Peut-être, mais qui a aussi mis un peu trop de cœur à l'ouvrage », ajouta Munch.

Olivia parut agacée par ces paroles mais au lieu de répondre, elle s'arrêta et soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Et maintenant, elle va se retrouver en prison, reprit-elle plus calmement.

— Je suis désolée, mais j'ai fait tout mon possible pour éviter ça, déclara Alex. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas ignorer la justice, et on ne peut pas jouer l'avocat de la défense.

— Si cet autre imbécile d'avocat ne l'avait pas convaincu de ne pas accepter notre offre, elle ne serait même pas dans cette situation.

— Si le ridicule ne tue pas, être un idiot non plus, dit Munch dans un excès de sagesse. Normalement, on apprécie bien que les avocats ne soient pas très rusés. Qu'est-ce qui change, cette fois-ci ?

— Il change que cet avocat se sert de sa cliente pour son bénéfice personnel, et pas pour l'aider, dit Olivia.

— Cela non plus, ce n'est pas nouveau. »

Olivia lui jeta un regard noir, qui laissa Munch indifférent.

« Sauf que d'habitude, ce sont des crapules qui se retrouvent avec des avocats pareils, déclara Olivia.

— Selon la loi, les crapules aussi ont droit à être défendu par de bons avocats, fit remarquer Munch.

— Oui mais...

— Que diriez-vous que nous allions boire quelque chose ? proposa Alex, voyant que cette conversation ne menait à rien et n'était pas prête d'être finie. Il fait froid et ce serait l'occasion de se changer les idées. Argumenter pour ou contre la justice ne nous avancera à rien.

— Bonne idée, approuva Olivia. Munch ? »

L'inspecteur à lunette parut réfléchir à la proposition avant de secouer la tête, souriant.

« Ce serait avec plaisir que j'accompagnerai deux si belles demoiselles, mais je crains que ma présence soit déjà réclamée quelque part. Les rançons de la gloire, vous comprenez ? »

Cela eut le mérite de les faire sourire tandis que Munch inclina un chapeau imaginaire et les salua, partant. Une fois seules, Alex se tourna vers Olivia.

« Il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux. Une préférence, inspecteur ?

— Mmh... je pencherai pour un endroit où boire un bon café, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alex lui répondit en riant. Olivia prit ça pour un oui.

* * *

Olivia ne s'attendait pas, en rentrant à l'unité après être sortie de l'hôpital suite à une balle reçue au bras, à être accueillie par une Alex Cabot visiblement très énervée.

« Risquer de se faire tirer dessus pour rejoindre un suspect, déclara Alex d'un ton glacial. C'est une excellente idée, ça. »

Sachant qu'elle n'y couperait pas – comment éviter des sermons d'Alex Cabot ? –, Olivia soupira. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait juste après s'être fait tirer dessus. Une dispute avec Alex n'était jamais agréable.

« Il avait une preuve à nous donner, expliqua-t-elle aussi calmement que possible, espérant ne pas s'énerver à son tour. N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez qu'on trouve pour pouvoir poursuivre en justice le violeur ? »

Alex ne répondit pas tout de suite. Olivia était bien tentée d'ajouter quelque chose, mais elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien, surtout contre Alex. Alors elle se contenta d'attendre la réponse du substitut du procureur, qui ne tarda pas à se faire connaitre :

« Peut-être que j'avais, en effet, désespérément besoin d'une preuve, admit Alex comme si ça lui arrachait la langue de reconnaitre cela. Mais une preuve ne vaut pas une vie.

— C'est mon job, déclara simplement Olivia.

— Faux. Votre job est d'aider des victimes innocentes de crimes horribles, rectifia sèchement Alex. Comment voudriez-vous le faire si vous mourrez dans l'exercice de vos fonctions, inspecteur ? »

Sur ce, Alex tourna les talons et s'en alla, son allure indiquant clairement son agacement. Presque aussitôt, Elliot apparut aux côtés d'Olivia, souriant.

« Charmante, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta-t-il en lui offrant une tasse de café.

— Je n'attendais pas grand-chose d'autre, répondit Olivia d'un ton las alors qu'elle attrapa la tasse de sa main valide.

— Oh, qui sait ? Peut-être que tu pourrais être morte sur place, si un regard pouvait tuer, ironisa l'inspecteur. En tout cas, tu devrais d'estimer heureuse.

— Heureuse ? répété Olivia, étonnée. Et pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'elle t'en parle, dit Elliot. Sauf si je me trompe, quand quelqu'un d'autre se blesse, soit elle lui jette un regard noir, soit elle reste indifférente et fais comme d'habitude en ignorant son existence. C'est peut-être un signe ? »

Olivia jeta un regard perplexe à Elliot tandis qu'ils s'assirent à leur bureau respectif.

« Un signe ? De quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elliot haussa nonchalamment les épaules, toujours avec ce sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Étrangement, Olivia ne reçut jamais de réponse.

* * *

« C'est une très mauvaise idée.

— Allons Alex, nous savons que vous pouvez le faire.

— C'est non, inspecteur. »

Olivia soupira. Alex semblait déterminer à refuser. Elle s'était même rassise sur son canapé, entourée de papiers qu'elle commençait à examiner distraitement.

Olivia savait que cela était un signe que cette conversation était finie, mais elle n'en avait pas fini. Alors au lieu de s'en aller, elle s'approcha et attrapa les papiers des mains d'Alex, qui lui jeta un regard indigné.

« Rendez-moi ça, ordonna froidement Alex.

— Pas avant que tu n'aies accepté de la voir, protesta Olivia. Elle veut te voir. »

Devinant qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer de travailler en paix sur ses papiers tant qu'Olivia serait là, Alex se leva et croisa les bras.

« Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle veut voir, défendit le substitut.

— Parce que cette petite fille te fait confiance, déclara Olivia comme si c'était une évidence.

— Et sous quel prétexte ?

— Tu la défends contre son père abusif dans un tribunal.

— Comme je l'ai fait pour un tas d'autres enfants, rétorqua simplement Alex. Je ne vois pas en quoi cette fois-ci doit être différente.

— Le docteur Huang l'a déjà expliqué. Cette gamine est troublée et cherche du réconfort et de l'amour dans n'importe quelle figure féminine qu'elle croise et qui lui parait sympathique. »

Alex parut réfléchir un instant à ce qu'Olivia lui disait. Elle dirigea son attention vers Olivia, l'air intrigué :

« Pourquoi ne veut-elle plus te voir ?

— Parce que son père est venu la chercher en salle d'interrogatoire pendant que je lui parlais. Je lui ai dit que je la protègerais, et je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

— Tu n'avais pas le choix, souligna Alex. Elle était sous la garde de son père et on n'avait aucune raison de la remettre à la protection de l'enfance à ce moment.

— Peut-être, mais elle voit ça comme une trahison, dit Olivia en haussant les épaules. Et depuis que cette gamine a revu son père au tribunal, elle n'approche même plus Elliot ou Munch. Cet homme lui fait peur. Allez Alex, il nous faut juste quelques petites informations en plus sur son père, pour trouver ce qu'il cache en plus de l'abus sur sa fille. »

Encore une fois, Alex resta silencieuse un instant, le regard perdu dans le vide. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Olivia fut presque certaine d'y voir de l'appréhension – et peut-être de la peur ?

« Et si elle se rétracte ? insista Alex. Si je dis quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas, et qu'elle ne me fait plus confiance ?

— Cela n'arrivera pas, assura Olivia. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu échoues avec elle, là où tu as réussi avec bien d'autres enfants.

— Je n'ai jamais été douée avec les enfants.

— C'est faux, et tu le sais. Tu vas très bien te débrouiller avec elle. »

Les épaules d'Alex s'affaissèrent et Olivia devina qu'elle avait réussi : elle était parvenue à convaincre Alex. Alors qu'Alex paraissait résigner, Olivia sourit, posant une main sur son épaule.

« C'est la bonne chose à faire, Alex, assura-t-elle doucement.

— J'espère que tu as raison, lui dit Alex en soupirant. Si quelque chose se passe mal, j'espère que tu interviendras. Cela pourrait l'aider à reporter sa confiance sur toi à nouveau.

— Je suis certaine que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas loin. »

Lorsqu'Alex lui sourit, Olivia sut que c'était la bonne chose à dire.

Alex avait bon cœur et cela se voyait, surtout lorsqu'elle était en compagnie d'enfants ; elle se montrait toujours douce et rassurante – bien qu'un peu hésitante et distante. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour avoir plus confiance en elle à ce sujet.

Olivia était heureuse de le lui apporter et le ferait toujours sans hésiter une seconde.

* * *

« Olivia, je vous remercie vraiment de vous souciez de moi mais je vais bien. »

Alex comprenait enfin pourquoi Olivia était toujours si agacée quand on devait la protéger d'un malade qui criait vengeance contre elle et qu'Eliott insistait pour la suivre partout. Cette « garde rapprochée » était très dérangeante tandis qu'elle tentait – en vain – de se concentrer sur les papiers sur son bureau, alors qu'Olivia était assise sur le canapé, lisant distraitement ses rapports.

Clairement, Olivia n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire – ou, ce qui était plus probablement, elle s'en moquait éperdument. Alex privilégierait la deuxième option, sans savoir pourquoi, bien sûr. Ironiquement, la présence d'Olivia la stressait plus que des menaces de morts contre sa personne.

Elle travaillait en tant que substitut du procureur, évidemment qu'elle était haïe par bien des gens, au même titre que les avocats ou les juges. C'étaient les risques du métier et même si elle n'avait pas reçu de formation pour se défendre et qu'elle ne portait pas d'armes sur elle, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était sans défense.

Elle pouvait envoyer la pire des ordures en prison simplement par des mots et des lois, bon sang ! Ce n'était pas un cinglé de plus qui ferait pencher la balance des menaces verbales aux délits et crimes, tout de même.

Mais apparemment, d'autres pensaient autrement. D'où la présence d'Olivia dans son bureau.

« Olivia, appela de nouveau Alex pour attirer l'attention de l'inspecteur.

— Mmh ? oui ? qu'y-a-t-il ? répondit Olivia en levant finalement le nez de ses papiers – Alex comprenait enfin pourquoi cela irritait tout le monde qu'elle reste sans cesse rivé sur ses affaires pendant que d'autres lui parlaient.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi le capitaine Cragen et vous tous vous vous obstinez à veiller sur moi, et c'est gentil de votre part, mais je peux me débrouiller toute seule, déclara Alex aussi délicatement que possible – elle savait que ce n'était pas son fort, la délicatesse.

— Oh, ne t'en fais, on ne doute pas de ça.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Alex, nullement convaincue. Alors pourquoi es-tu ici au lieu d'être avec les autres, ou chez toi ?

— Munch et Finn sont sur une affaire et Elliot est avec sa famille. Quant à chez moi, je n'y rentre que pour dormir, déclara Olivia en souriant – innocemment, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

— Alors pourquoi ne pas rentrer dormir ? proposa Alex. Tu dois être fatiguée, non ?

— Non, ça va. La journée a été plutôt calme. »

Alex soupira. Olivia était bornée. Autant qu'Elliot. Et que Finn. Et Munch. Et Cragen.

... En fait, c'était clairement un truc de flic d'être aussi têtu.

« Il n'y a aucune chance que j'arrive à te faire changer d'avis, je suppose ? » demanda Alex.

Pour toute réponse, Olivia sourit et retourna lire ses papiers.

Alex détestait à quel point Olivia ressemblait à Elliot à cet instant. Aussi irritant que lui. À continuer comme ça, Olivia lui proposerait de la raccompagner chez elle. Peut-être même qu'elles pourraient aller boire quelque chose ?

Cela serait bien la seule chose agréable de cette garde rapprochée non désirée.


	2. Partie II

**Une petite compilation d'OS que j'ai écris il y a quelques mois (pour ce qui devait être à la base un recueil mais ne fut finalement pas le cas) et que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de supprimer parce que je déteste le travail perdu. J** **e trouvais que cela avait bien sa place ici, non ?**

* * *

 **Ces petits détails 2**

Alex ne s'attendait pas à cela en arrivant dans la salle d'escouade de l'Unité Spéciale des victimes.

Elle savait, par expérience, que cela n'était jamais une bonne chose – du moins pour elle – lorsqu'elle était demandée là-bas sans que cela ne soit pour emmener un mandat au préalable demandé à un juge, ou pour surveiller l'interrogatoire d'un suspect. Évidemment, lorsque Cragen lui avait recommandé de venir – ce qui était une manière polie de dire qu'il l'avait ordonné –, il avait spécialement indiqué que ce n'était ni pour un mandat, ni pour un interrogatoire, notamment parce qu'Alex lui avait demandé pourquoi elle devait faire grâce de sa présence là-bas – non pas que cela la dérangeait, mais sa paperasserie et ses nombreuses affaires n'étaient pas d'accord avec ça.

Ainsi, sans grande surprise, dès qu'elle rentra dans la salle, apercevant Munch, elle s'exclama :

« J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour rien. Je- »

Alex se tut en voyant Olivia sortir d'une salle. Elle allait lui parler – pour lui demander quelques explications – lorsqu'elle sentit une paire de bras – de très petits bras, avec de très petites mains – s'accrocher à ses jambes. Après avoir brièvement aperçut Olivia lui sourire – dans ce qui était probablement un sourire d'excuse qui signifiait qu'Alex n'aimerait pas la suite – le substitut du procureur baissa les yeux et fut à peine surpris de voir une petite fille haute comme trois pommes qui s'agrippait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'était une gamine, n'ayant probablement même pas sept ans. En soi, cela n'était pas surprenant : même si elle en voyait peu, Alex savait que l'unité recevait parfois quelques cas – terribles – qui concernaient généralement la négligence des enfants, la violence, et pire encore. Sauf que généralement ces mêmes enfants restaient accrocher à l'inspecteur qui s'était occupé d'eux en premier et ne se précipitaient pas vers d'autres, surtout vers le substitut du procureur…

Cela n'avait donc rien de surprenant qu'Alex ne sache absolument pas comment réagir, et se contenta de lancer l'air le plus perplexe qu'elle pouvait à Olivia. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la petite fille lève la tête vers elle, attirant son attention et, d'une petite voix aussi douce qu'innocente, ne demande :

« Tu es Lexie ? »

Alex fronça les sourcils. Lexie ? Qui était Lexie ?

… Tiens, peut-être qu'elle venait de comprendre. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus entendu quelqu'un l'appeler comme ça – et ce à juste titre : elle n'était vraiment pas fan de ce surnom qui remontait à une lointaine partie de son enfance.

« Oui, c'est elle, répondit Olivia à sa place alors qu'elle se pencha vers la petite fille. Que dirais-tu de te présenter à Alex ? Elle ne sait pas qui tu es.

— Tu as raison, Liv ! s'exclama la petite fille en envoyant un grand sourire à l'inspecteur, avant de se tourner vers le substitut. Je m'appelle Lily !

— Enchantée de te rencontrer, Lily, déclara simplement et aussi doucement que possible Alex – que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ?

— Lily, que dirais-tu de retourner dans la salle ? proposa Olivia. Alex et moi allons t'y rejoindre dans quelques minutes. »

Bien que réticente, la petite hocha la tête et, timidement, s'en alla vers la salle d'où elle était sortie aussi vite qu'un éclair, peu avant Olivia. Alex ne manqua pas de remarquer que cette gamine – Lily – tournait nerveusement la tête vers elles, comme si elle craignait, en regardant devant elle quelques secondes pour s'assurer d'où elle allait, qu'Olivia ne s'envole. Finalement, lorsqu'elle fut rentrée dans la salle, et que Munch, qui était toujours là, d'un simple regard avec Olivia, s'assura de fermer la porte, Alex se tourna vers l'inspectrice :

« Une victime ? devina-t-elle aussitôt.

— Elizabeth, appelée Lily. Elle était dans l'appartement durant l'appel, confirma Olivia en hochant la tête. Ce sont les voisins qui nous ont averti. Ils s'inquiétaient pour la santé de cette petite et pensaient qu'elle était battue par son père et que sa mère, soit était complice, soit impuissante. Elliot et moi passions dans un immeuble pas loin lorsqu'on a été averti.

— Quel est le verdict ?

— Tout porte à croire que cette gamine a été battue. Enfin, presque…

— C'est-à-dire ? »

Pour toute réponse, Olivia se dirigea vers son bureau, tirant quelques papiers et photos qu'elle remit à Alex. Il ne lui fallut pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des « preuves » venant de l'appartement où avait été trouvé la gamine, ainsi que de la déposition des fameux voisins. Alex les observa à toute allure, retenant l'essentiel avant de retourner à Olivia :

« Ce ne sont pas ses parents ?

— Non, ce ne sont pas ses parents, confirma Olivia. Apparemment, il semblerait plutôt que cela soit la famille proche.

— Un oncle et une tante ? proposa Alex.

— Oui, ils se sont enfuis. Sa mère la laisse très fréquemment chez eux, au point que les voisins croient que c'est leur enfant.

— Et la mère ? demanda Alex. Elle ne s'est jamais doutée de rien ?

— Il faudrait déjà qu'on sache si elle existe, cracha amèrement Olivia. D'après nos informations, il semblerait qu'elle garde cette enfant uniquement pour l'argent reçue des allocations et des aides diverses. Elle s'en débarrasse en la confiant à sa sœur, et son mari. Elliot et Finn la cherchent actuellement, mais ça semble mal parti.

— De toute façon, elle ne serait pas très propice à défendre sa fille, semblerait-il, déclara Alex avec animosité, avant de se raviver. Sauf si elle n'est pas au courant pour l'abus. Il y a une chance qu'elle ne le sache pas ?

— Cela semble impossible à rater. Tu as vu sa taille ? Lily est censée avoir dix ans. Elle parait en avoir six tellement elle souffre de mal nutrition. Cela peut peut-être échapper à des voisins qui ne la voient que quelques secondes dans un couloir, mais pas à une mère, même si elle passe peu de temps avec elle. »

Alors qu'Olivia se désolait de l'incompétence flagrante de cette mère, Alex croisa les bras, soucieuse.

« Attendez une seconde… quelles sont les preuves concrètent de l'abus sur cette petite ? »

Olivia souffla. Alex sut qu'elle venait de toucher un point sensible. Elle parierait que c'était la raison de sa venue ici. Qu'est-ce que ces inspecteurs avaient encore fait d'illégal en enfreignant les droits constitutionnels pour coincer des monstres ? Et qui, bien sûr, lui ajouteraient une tonne de paperasse et de nombreuses explications boiteuses envers son supérieur – et éventuellement un juge quelconque pour un mandat assez douteux.

« Tu veux dire, à part les signes visibles sur cette petite ? demanda Olivia.

— Oui.

— Eh bien, pour le moment, rien. »

Alex hocha lentement la tête. Oh que cela ne la surprenait pas. Elle s'y attendait un peu en fait.

Généralement, c'était par désespoir qu'on la venait venir précipitamment dans les locaux de l'unité : pour qu'elle joue sur les fils de la justice – chose qu'elle n'affectionnait pas, préférant largement laisser cela à Casey qui, à ce rythme, devrait prendre un abonnement pour la soirée poker des juges où elle prenait ses mandats douteux, et probablement quelques antidépresseurs.

Alex préférait avoir toutes les cartes en mains, avec un jeu aussi honnête que possible. Du moins en apparence, en ce qui concernait les lois. Elle se chargeait mieux de faire craquer le jury en démolissant les arguments adverses.

« Et donc ? reprit-elle. Quel rapport avec moi ? Vous voulez un mandat pour obtenir des informations ou quelque chose dans ce genre ?

— Euh, pas vraiment… »

Cette fois, Alex fut surprise. Devant elle, Olivia paraissait… gêner ? Cela n'était jamais une bonne chose.

Elle sentait venir les ennuis. Encore plus d'ennuis qu'une intervention illégale dans un appartement sans un mandat au préalable. Le genre d'ennuis qui la conduisait à s'impliquer directement dans les affaires avec les témoins. Des situations qu'elle détestait : elle n'était pas douée avec les victimes.

« Inspecteur, appela Alex, remarquant qu'Olivia hésitait à lui répondre. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

— Il me faudrait un peu d'aide avec Elizabeth. »

Alex fronça les sourcils. Olivia venait jouer la carte de la franchise directe. Probablement parce qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse du substitut.

« Non, répondit-elle catégoriquement. Je ne suis pas baby-sitter, et je ne vois pas en quoi mon aide serait utile. Il faut une certitude de sa déposition ? Bien. Je regarderais de l'extérieur.

— C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… argumenta faiblement Olivia.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Elle a besoin d'une présence féminine. »

Alex doutait que son froncement de sourcil puisse s'accentuer, mais ne put s'empêcher d'essayer – machinalement.

« Une figure féminine autre que moi, précisa immédiatement Olivia.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Pour faire simple, Huang a déclaré que cette petite s'est accrochée à moi dès qu'elle m'a vu…

— Ce qui n'est pas surprenant, interrompu Alex en souriant. Vous avez toujours le chic pour être appréciée des enfants, inspecteur. »

Si cette déclaration troubla Olivia, elle ne le montra pas, et poursuivit :

« Et apparemment, le manque d'affection qu'elle a reçu fait qu'elle s'est attachée à moi.

— Alors où est le problème ? pressa Alex.

— Elle ne peut pas témoigner, répondit Olivia. Son attachement envers moi fait qu'elle ne me dira rien que je ne veux entendre. Du moins d'après elle. Elle pense que dire quelque chose qui irait… contre ce que je pense, lui causerait des problèmes.

— Comme si elle était punie pour désobéissance, poursuivit Alex en hochant la tête. Elle ira toujours dans ton sens ?

— Même si je me contredis, dit Olivia en hochant la tête. Elle a une peur bleue de me décevoir.

— Alors elle te dira ce que tu veux entendre, même si elle doit mentir pour ça.

— Mais elle ne comprend pas que je veux simplement qu'elle me dise la vérité », conclura Olivia d'un air las.

En effet, cela semblait assez délicat. Surtout que cette petite serait probablement essentiel pour le témoignage si la mère était pratiquement inexistante et que les « abuseurs » étaient toujours introuvables. Comment prouver, au cas où que ce couple emmenait cette petite à l'école et s'en occupaient – mal, évidemment –, qu'ils abusaient d'elle, alors que sa propre mère se fichait éperdument de sa fille ?

Alex soupira alors qu'elle décroisa les bras et posa les papiers sur le bureau d'Olivia.

« Et donc, il faut quelqu'un d'autre pour parvenir à changer ça ? questionna-t-elle.

— C'est ça, déclara Olivia.

— Et vous vous êtes dit que j'étais la meilleure personne pour ça ?

— Oui. »

Alex ouvrit la bouche, et la referma aussitôt. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse : elle n'était pas sérieuse en demandant ça. Alex eut envie de rire. Olivia ne croyait pas sérieusement ce qu'elle disait ?

Un regard d'Olivia lui suffit à comprendre qu'Olivia était extrêmement sérieuse et sincère dans sa réponse.

Alex inspira.

« Olivia, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-elle doucement. Je ne suis pas douée avec les enfants.

— Je suis certaine que tu te débrouilleras très bien, assura Olivia.

— Elle va comprendre la manœuvre et se renfermera, insista Alex.

— Elle va voir qu'elle peut faire confiance à plus d'une personne et dire la vérité sans que cela ne lui attire des ennuis, rétorqua Olivia.

— Elle- »

Alex n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son argumentatif : Olivia venait de posa sa main sur son épaule, lui jetant ce regard qu'Alex détestait tant – parce qu'elle ne parvenait jamais à se défendre contre ces yeux remplis d'inquiétude et de confiance. Soudainement, elle comprenait Lily qui ne voulait pas risquer de décevoir l'inspectrice.

« S'il-te-plait, pria Olivia d'une voix douce et rassurante. Tu vas y arriver, Alex. »

Alex la regarda droit dans les yeux pour s'assurer qu'Olivia pensait ce qu'elle disait, et il se trouvait que rien n'indiquait qu'Olivia mentait. Alex ne voyait, dans son regard, qu'une profonde lueur aux significations indescriptibles.

Elle soupira, maudissant silencieusement le ciel.

« C'est d'accord. Je vais le faire. »

Elle ne manqua ni le sourire fier et reconnaissant d'Olivia, ni le léger resserrement de la main qui reposait sur son épaule.

« Merci, Alex. »

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle où se trouvait Lily, Alex n'omit pas qu'Olivia ne retira pas sa main de son épaule et, étrangement, cela lui donna bien plus de courage et d'assurance qu'elle ne pensait avoir en elle.

* * *

« Je t'en prie, Alex. Prends ces fichus comprimés ! »

Beaucoup ne purent s'empêcher de sourire discrètement à l'entrée d'Olivia Benson dans les locaux de la brigade. Il était rare qu'elle soit au téléphone et, depuis quelques temps, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'avait qu'un unique destinataire : Alexandra Cabot. Une « grande amitié » disait-on. Même si Elliot sous-entendrait plus si on lui demandait – si les deux concernées n'étaient pas dans les parages : il ne voulait pas être un homme mort pour quelques spéculations taquines.

« Quelqu'un semble énervé », plaisanta Elliot.

Olivia passa devant lui sans même le remarquer. Loin de le prendre mal, Eliott était clairement amusé. En face de lui, assise sur le rebord d'un bureau, Casey semblait un peu plus ennuyée.

« Je sens que je n'aurais toujours pas de solution pour ce fichu mandat… marmonna le substitut du procureur d'un ton plaintif. Et moi qui pensait demander à Alex de s'en occuper pour moi si je ne trouvais pas de solution… Mon malheur vous amuse, Elliot ?

— Beaucoup, oui ! » répondit avec honnêteté Elliot en souriant.

Casey, qui semblait prête à partir – ou à s'activer pour trouver une solution et obtenir un mandat – soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, croisant les bras.

« Il manquerait plus que je tombe sur la juge Petrovsky pour que cette matinée soit parfaite… râla Casey.

— De préférence durant la partie de poker du soir des juges ? proposa Elliot, recevant un regard noir du substitut.

— Vous avez intérêt à rapidement trouver une solution à cette situation parce que nous n'irons pas loin sans mandat et…

— Tu devrais rentrer, Alex. »

Casey et Elliot se turent dans leur conversation, observant Olivia qui se débattait avec son manteau pour le déposer sur sa chaise alors qu'elle était toujours au téléphone avec Alex. Doucement, Elliot se pencha en avant vers Casey et chuchota :

« On parie combien qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle parvienne à convaincre Cabot ?

— Rien, on ne peut pas parier si on est du même avis, moqua Casey.

— Bien. Mais ne te surmène pas. »

Les deux spectateurs, oubliant complètement leur pari, reportèrent leur attention sur Olivia, qui ferma son téléphone, soupirant. Sans même remarque les deux paires d'yeux rivés sur elle, elle s'assit sur son bureau, l'air fatiguée.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en guise de salutation au regard insistant d'Elliot.

— Rien, répondit Elliot. Ça va ?

— Je vais bien.

— Oh, ça se voit. Et Cabot ? »

Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Elliot reçut un regard noir.

« Tu n'es pas drôle, Elliot », fit remarquer sèchement Olivia.

Avant que son partenaire ne puisse répliquer, Casey se leva et les interpela :

« Bon, ce n'est pas que tout cela ne soit pas passionnant, mais si je tiens à ma carrière et ma vie, il faut que j'aille trouver une solution pour ce fichu mandat avant d'aller me faire tuer par Petrovsky. Si vous avez des nouvelles, vous avez intérêt à m'en tenir informer, c'est clair ?

— Très clair », répondirent en cœur Elliot et Olivia.

Satisfaite, Casey s'apprêta à quitter l'enceinte mais, avant de franchir les portes d'entrées, se retourna.

« Ah, et au fait… Olivia ?

— Mhm ? répondit cette dernière. Vous avez oublié quelque chose ?

— Non. Je voulais juste vous souhaiter bonne chance avec Alex, déclara Casey en souriant. Elle est extrêmement têtue lorsqu'il s'agit de rester travailler alors qu'elle est malade.

— Cela doit être une particularité des substituts du procureur, alors… dit distraitement Elliot.

— Ça doit être ça, oui, confirma Casey avant de reporter son attention sur Olivia. Bonne chance quand même. Vous en aurez besoin. »

Cette fois, elle s'en alla définitivement. Une fois que Casey fut partie, Elliot demanda à Olivia :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec notre chère reine des glaces ?

— Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, sermonna Olivia. Alex m'a appelé ce matin alors que j'étais dans les embouteillages. Je crois qu'elle voulait me parler d'une idée pour faire avancer l'affaire.

— Tu crois ? répéta Elliot, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire grand-chose avant de se mettre à tousser.

— Aïe, dit inutilement Elliot en grimaça, compatissant. Donc elle est vraiment malade ?

— Eh bien, connaissant Alex, ça m'étonnerait fort qu'elle tousse volontairement pour faire semblant d'être malade. »

Elliot parût réfléchir un instant, avant de répondre :

« Oui, ce n'est pas trop son genre de jouer les malades imaginaires comme Munch. »

Il reçut un coup porté à l'arrière de la tête alors que le concerné passa et lui jeta un regard insistant :

« Eh, je t'ai entendu.

— Tiens, je croyais que tu n'entendais plus bien avec l'âge ? » ajouta Finn plus loin.

Alors que Munch répliqua, enclenchant une nouvelle dispute entre les deux inspecteurs, Elliot retourna à Olivia.

« Je suppose qu'elle réfutait le fait qu'elle était malade, n'est-ce pas ?

— Sans l'ombre d'un doute, confirma Olivia. Mais ça ne semblait pas grave, donc je n'ai pas insisté.

— Mmh, on a vu ça quand tu es rentrée, taquina Elliot.

— Je lui ai juste dis de prendre ses médicaments. Si, comme elle le dit, ce n'est pas si grave, cela passera.

— Mais tu iras tout de même vérifier qu'elle va bien dès que possible, n'est-ce pas ? » devina Elliot.

Olivia ne lui répondit pas, mais son regard en disait long et Elliot n'eut pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'il avait raison.

Il imaginait très nettement une Alex Cabot extrêmement fatiguée et irritée à son bureau, entourée de mouchoirs et de paperasse pendant qu'Olivia tenterait désespérément de la convaincre d'arrêter de travailler et de rentrer chez elle.

Tiens, si une telle situation pouvait arriver, peut-être que Casey verrait ça, puisqu'elle travaillait dans un bureau non loin ? Entre deux instants où Casey râlerait contre les juges ou l'unité, Elliot s'assurerait de lui demander quelques renseignements.

Mais en attendant, il décida de ne pas insister, ayant appris tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. De plus, il ne voulait pas que sa partenaire lui fasse la tête toute la journée parce qu'il se moquait d'elle alors qu'il était nécessaire pour eux d'être aussi concentré que possible aujourd'hui à cause de leur délicate affaire qui désespérait tant Casey.

Alors le sujet « Alex » ne fut plus abordé. Enfin pour l'instant.

Elliot ne doutait pas qu'il aurait d'autres occasions de bien rire avec Casey concernant la fameuse « non-relation » entre Olivia et Alex.

« Tu me rappelleras qu'on s'arrête à un magasin lui prendre des mouchoirs ?

— Elliot !

— Quoi ? Tu allais bien faire ça, non ? »

Il ne s'étonna pas de ne recevoir aucune réponse de la part de sa partenaire.

* * *

« Répondez à la question, monsieur Jackson. »

C'était une situation typique. Un procès engagé par le ministère public contre un suspect – et présumé coupable – et géré par l'un des substituts du procureur qui travaillaient en liaison avec l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes, en l'occurrence Alex Cabot.

Le cas présent n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel, en dehors du manque flagrant de preuves concrètes pour faire plonger l'accusé, un violeur comme bien d'autres, très doué dans ses « activités », qui ne laissait que très peu de traces. Ainsi, l'accusation reposait surtout sur un « elle a dit » contre un « il a dit ». Le genre de cas que n'appréciait guère Casey, mais qui ne rebutait nullement Alex, même si celle-ci préférait – en toute logique – se rendre au tribunal avec toutes les chances de son côté, c'est-à-dire avec un pourcentage extrêmement élevé de réussite de l'accusation, et la quasi-certitude que le jury déclarerait l'accusé coupable sur tous les chefs d'accusation.

Mais par manque de preuves, Alex se retrouvait à user d'une autre manière d'attaquer : les accusations directes sous la pression, qui amenaient souvent à des aveux involontaires de la part des témoins et de la défense.

Pour le moment, cela fonctionnait assez bien contre M. Jackson, assit à la barre alors qu'Alex faisait les aller-retours entre lui et le jury en lui posant des questions de plus en plus précipitamment alors que son ton montait, sans pour autant exprimer autre chose qu'un sévère jugement et contrôle de soi. Cette méthode paraissait faire effet contre M. Jackson, sans que son avocat ne puisse intervenir d'une autre manière qu'en objectant que cela était du harcèlement contre son client, objection rapidement refusée par le juge.

« Monsieur Jackson, appela de nouveau le juge, avec force et autorité. Répondez à la question de maitre Cabot. »

Du coin de l'œil, Alex pouvait voir l'agitation au sein du jury. Les hommes et femmes qui décideraient de la culpabilité de l'accusé paraissaient intrigué de l'hésitation de M. Jackson à ne pas répondre à la question du substitut du procureur, qui resta aussi stoïque que possible, bien qu'elle voulût sourire : il était clair que cette question fut la bonne à poser, vu l'agitation du témoin. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que la victoire était proche.

« Je… Je suis désolé, bégaya alors M. Jackson, de sa voix suave et timide qui pouvait berner tant de monde. Je crains ne pas avoir compris la question. Pourriez-vous répéter, maitre ?

— Avez-vous consommé un quelconque alcool avant d'avoir des relations sexuelles non consenties avec votre victime, Monsieur Jackson ? répéta froidement Alex. Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous serment, au cas où vous viendrait l'envie de mentir.

— Objection ! s'écria aussitôt l'avocat de la défense. Le substitut du procureur remet en doute la promesse de mon client à dire la vérité lors de son témoignage sans aucune raison valable. C'est de la persécution.

— Objection rejetée, trancha rapidement le juge. Il a déjà apparu que votre client a un faible pour la manipulation et le mensonge, maitre. Alors le substitut du procureur est tout en droit de rappeler que l'accusé a un penchant pour les réponses préfabriquées et frauduleuses. Encore une fois, répondez à la question, Monsieur Jackson.

— Je… n-non, je n'avais pas bu ce soir-là », marmonna finalement l'accusé en baissant honteusement la tête.

Avec une telle réponse, il était certain que l'excuse pitoyable d'une haute consommation d'alcool de la part de l'accusé pour oublier le stress de sa vie d'entrepreneur ne fonctionnerait plus, surtout lorsque la victime avait été retrouvée morte, battue à mort par son violeur. L'ivresse et l'alcoolémie dus à une vie stressante et donc responsables des actes irréfléchis de Monsieur Jackson n'étaient plus recevables, contrairement à ce que pouvait croire l'avocat de la défense.

D'ailleurs, même s'il avait pris à l'accusé de vouloir mentir, les preuves suffiraient pour savoir que ce ne serait pas vrai : lors du soir, l'accusé n'était pas dans un lieu où l'excès d'alcool pouvait se faire sans problème comme un bar ou une boite de nuit. De plus, il avait été reconnu extrêmement lucide et sobre le lendemain, lorsque les inspecteurs Benson et Stabler lui avaient rendu une petite visite de courtoisie. C'était un élément faible, mais qui semblait fonctionner. Sans compter que M. Jackson, par le biais de son avocat, avait clairement clamé qu'il n'avait aucune maladie mentale, ou autre chose qui pouvait altérer son comportement. C'était se donner un coup de couteau soit même : pour son stupide égo, et parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraitre faible en déclarant avoir une maladie mentale (ce qui, de toute manière, était évidemment faux, mais un avocat s'en servait systématiquement quand tout paraissait perdu), il se condamnait lui-même puisque l'excuse de l'alcool excessif ne fonctionnait plus.

Satisfaite, Alex s'éloigna de la barre et tourna le dos à l'accusé, déclarant qu'elle n'avait plus de question. Elle ne vit donc pas le furtif regard noir que lui envoya M. Jackson.

« Bien. Vous pouvez retourner à votre place, Monsieur Jackson », annonça le juge.

L'accusé hocha la tête, se levant lentement de son siège pour retourner près de son avocat.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut extrêmement chaotique.

En un éclair, l'accusé, qui passait près d'Alex, toujours debout, se précipita vers elle avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir. Le visage rouge de colère, il lui attrapa violemment l'épaule d'une main, s'apprêtant à passer un bras autour de sa gorge alors qu'il s'écriait :

« COMMENT OSES-TU ME TRAITER DE MENTEUR, SALE PETITE… ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que cela soit : un coup de feu résonna depuis le public derrière, suivit d'un cri de douleur aigue alors que M. Jackson s'écarta brusquement du substitut du procureur, pressant sa main contre son épaule rouge de sang et meurtrie tandis que des policiers se précipitaient sur lui pour l'empêcher de nuire.

Olivia, qui avait toujours son arme pointée vers lui, abaissa son pistolet qu'une fois certaine qu'il n'était plus un danger. Aussitôt assurée que l'accusé ne pourrait plus tenter quoi que cela soit, elle s'empressa de rejoindre Alex, écartant tous ceux qui, alarmés par le cou de feu, s'étaient levés précipitamment et entravaient sa route.

« Alex, ça va ? » demanda l'inspecteur une fois à ses côtés.

Sans avoir les mots pour répondre, Alex ne put qu'acquiescer en hochant nerveusement la tête alors qu'Olivia posa une main sur son épaule, examinant son cou pour s'assurer que l'agresseur d'Alex n'était pas parvenu à la blesser.

« Je… je vais bien, déclara Alex d'une voix tremblante – qu'elle tentait, vainement, de garder aussi calme que possible. J'ai juste été prise par surprise. »

Olivia hocha la tête, silencieuse. Elle se détourna du substitut, regardant vers l'accusé qui était emmené hors de la salle par trois hommes – il criait que cela était indignant qu'on ose remettre sa parole en cause, lui, un homme avec tant de responsabilités et si important au sein de son entreprise – tandis que le juge essayait de ramener le calme dans sa salle, déclarant que la séance était suspendue.

« Olivia ! »

Ce fut un miracle d'entendre la voix du partenaire d'Olivia dans le brouhaha général. Ce fut encore plus surprenant de parvenir à voir Elliot qui entrait dans la salle et, en un éclair, fut devant Alex et Olivia, essoufflé et interloqué.

« J'ai entendu un coup de feu, expliqua-t-il précipitamment. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Monsieur Jackson vient de se condamner lui-même en prouvant la véracité des accusations contre lui », répondit Alex fièrement – sa voix ne tremblait plus du tout.

Elliot plissa des yeux, ne comprenant clairement pas, et se tourna vers sa coéquipière, pour plus de renseignements.

« Il a attaqué Alex, déclara Olivia.

— Vous allez bien ? demanda aussitôt Elliot à Alex.

— Oui, ça va, assura Alex en souriant. Olivia l'a arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

— Oh ! s'exclama Elliot, un éclat de compréhension passant dans son regard alors qu'il se tourna vers sa partenaire. Le coup de feu, c'était toi ?

— J'ai réagi dès que je l'ai vu attraper Alex, confirma Olivia en hochant la tête. C'était stupide de ma part, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Alex en fronçant les sourcils. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Olivia.

— Mais j'aurais pu vous toucher par erreur. C'est un miracle que cette balle ait touché son épaule et pas vous. »

Alors qu'Alex ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer – s'apprêtant à donner mille et une raisons qui prouveraient qu'Olivia avait fait le bon choix –, Elliot fut plus rapide qu'elle et dit :

« Tu as pris la bonne décision, Olivia. Je n'aurais pas agi différemment, surtout en sachant que ce type est fou et complètement déraisonnable. Il est impossible de négocier avec lui.

— De plus, ce qui est fait est fait, ajouta Alex. Cette balle ne m'a pas touché, et Jackson vient de prouver devant le jury qu'il est coupable de toutes les accusations portées contre lui.

— Est-ce possible que son avocat puisse plaider la démence ? questionna alors Elliot.

— Ce serait très stupide de sa part, dit Alex en croisant les bras. Surtout que cela paraitra être un acte désespéré pour excuser le comportement de son client.

— Dommage qu'on doit arriver à de telles extrémités pour que les gens se rendent compte que cet homme est un violeur fou… » marmonna Olivia.

Alex, voyant le regard soucieux que lui envoyait l'inspecteur, soupira :

« Je vous assure que je vais bien. J'ai déjà vu bien pire. »

Cela ne paraissait pas rassurer Olivia. Sauf qu'avant qu'Alex ne puisse ajouter autre chose, une voix familière résonna à ses oreilles :

« Oh, vous allez bien ! J'ai entendu le coup de feu, et on m'a dit que quelqu'un avait été agressé et- »

Alex ne put s'empêcher de glousser alors qu'Elliot sourit, levant la main pour interrompre Casey dans sa tirade précipitée.

« Tout va bien, Casey, dit-il. C'est Jackson qui a été blessé par le coup de feu.

— Eh bien, désolée de m'inquiéter, rétorqua Casey avant de froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? »

Alors qu'Elliot se chargea de raconter ce qui s'était passé – du moins, de ce qu'il savait –, Alex en profita pour attirer l'attention de sa sauveuse.

« Olivia ? appela-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alex ? demanda aussitôt Olivia, soucieuse. Tu te sens mal ? Tu veux qu'on te conduise à l'hôpital ? Peut-être qu'on devrait vérifier que tu n'as rien… »

Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'inquiétude d'Olivia, bien qu'assez inutile, était touchante.

« Olivia, je vais bien, répéta-t-elle encore une fois. Je voulais juste te remercie.

— Me remercier ? Pourquoi ?

— Pour m'avoir sauvé. »

Ces remerciements parurent gêner Olivia.

« Ce n'était rien, répondit finalement l'inspecteur. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil. »

Alex trouvait ça amusant qu'Olivia soit aussi certaine de ça. Déjà parce qu'elle savait que tout le monde n'était pas aussi courageux ou bienveillant, ensuite parce qu'Olivia n'était pas n'importe qui. Mais Alex savait aussi qu'Olivia, dans toutes ses qualités qui la rendaient unique, était une personne humble, donc tenter de la convaincre qu'elle venait d'accomplir un acte des plus héroïques était peine perdue.

« Si tu le dis… se contenta de répondre Alex. Après que je me sois débarrassé de l'avocat de Jackson qui voudra probablement un accord pour sauver la face et que Donnelly me convoquera pour s'assurer qu'une telle situation ne se reproduira pas, que dirais-tu que je t'invite à boire quelque chose ?

— C'est très gentil de ta part, Alex mais je ne voudrais pas…

— J'insiste, interrompu Alex. Tu n'as qu'à te dire que c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Lorsqu'Olivia lui sourit, Alex sut sans même l'entendre qu'Olivia acceptait son invitation.

« Dans ce cas, je ne peux qu'accepter, déclara Olivia.

— Je proposerai bien d'aller boire un café, mais je pense que tu aimeras quelque chose avec plus de goût, plaisanta Alex.

— Je ne suis pas certaine qu'une bière ait plus de goût, mais d'accord. »

Alex ne put s'empêcher de rire à ces mots, bientôt suivit par Olivia tandis qu'Elliot et Casey les regardèrent, perplexe.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il y a eu une agression de la part de Monsieur Jackson, ici ? » demanda Casey.

Elliot se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Qui sait ? »

* * *

Alex ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Ce n'était clairement pas le type d'endroit où elle se rendait habituellement. Elle blâmait Casey pour ça. C'était la faute de Casey si Alex avait accepté de la rejoindre sur un terrain de Baseball où Casey jouerait avec Elliot et son plus jeune fils.

Alex devait vraiment être une très bonne amie pour avoir accepté d'accompagner Casey qui la suppliait littéralement de l'accompagner. Bon, techniquement, elle ne la suppliait pas vraiment mais Casey était tellement irritant à lui demander sans cesse de l'accompagner qu'au final, pour avoir la paix, Alex avait accepté.

Évidemment c'était l'unique raison à sa présence ici, alors qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle – un endroit où elle mettait si rarement les pieds à cause de son travail !

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici au lieu d'être dans son appartement, à prendre un peu de bon temps ?

C'était la question qu'elle se posait alors qu'elle était assise dans les gradins, regardant avec le plus grand désintérêt du monde, Casey, Elliot et le fils de celui-ci – qui s'appelait Richard, si elle s'en rappelait bien, à moins que ça ne soit Dickie ? – qui jouaient à leur partie de Baseball.

« Tu es fatiguée, Alex ? »

Soudainement, Alex se rappelait la vraie raison de sa venue ici. Certes, elle avait, en partie, accepté de venir pour que Casey arrête de lui casser les oreilles avec ça. Mais, il semblait assez important de souligner qu'elle avait accepté uniquement quand Casey, après avoir fait maintes propositions refusées, avait ajouté distraitement qu'Elliot était parvenu à convaincre Olivia de venir aussi.

Bien sûr, le fait qu'Olivia venait n'avait rien à voir avec la brusque déclaration d'Alex qui acceptait de venir avec Casey sur ce maudit terrain de Baseball. Bien sûr que non.

Avec un peu de chance, en répétant ce mantra dans son esprit, elle finirait par se convaincre de la véracité de ses propos. Cela n'aidait pas que Casey ait immédiatement compris pourquoi elle avait accepté – qu'importent les pitoyables excuses d'Alex pour garder la face, comme le fait que c'était uniquement pour que Casey se taise et arrête de l'embêter avec ça – et se soit bien amusée à la taquiner à ce sujet.

Le pire devait être qu'Alex ne fut pas très forte pour se défendre contre Casey et ses insinuations douteuses… Pour sa défense, elle mettait ça sous le compte de l'amitié : Casey prenait très mal les critiques – du moins plus qu'Alex, ce qui était assez incroyable –, et Alex ne voulait pas la vexer donc elle n'avait rien dit.

Actuellement, assise à côté d'Olivia, Alex ne savait pas si elle devait maudire son amie, ou la bénir. Un mélange des deux, sans doute.

Alex arrêta de regarder le match – si on pouvait appeler cela un match – et croisa le regard semi-inquiet semi-amusé d'Olivia.

« Je vais bien, dit inutilement Alex – y avait-il réponse plus clichée que ''je vais bien'' à une telle question ? – avant d'ajouter : disons juste que le baseball n'est pas un sport qui me passionne vraiment. »

À cela, Olivia sourit.

« Casey t'a forcé à venir ? devina-t-elle.

— On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, confirma Alex, qui n'était pas prête à admettre que la véritable raison de sa venue ici était assise à côté d'elle. Et toi ? Elliot t'a convaincu ?

— Oh, il n'a pas eu besoin de ça, répondit Olivia en secouant la tête. Disons juste qu'il est arrivé au moment opportun. La semaine fut longue et j'avais besoin d'une distraction, loin de la maison, du travail. »

Alex hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien à dire. Effectivement, la semaine fut longue : l'équipe des crimes sexuels avait été sur une affaire très dure aux nombreux renversements. Même pour le substitut ce fut ardue : le procès, à cause des preuves qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure et venaient contredire d'autres, fut un véritable parcourt du combattant.

Pour une fois, Alex n'eut aucun commentaire à faire sur Casey qui râlait. En temps normal elle lui reprochait de se plaindre pour pas grand-chose mais, exceptionnellement, elle ne lui fit aucun reproche – au contraire, même si elle ne l'admettrait pas à haute voix, elle comprenait parfaitement la frustration de Casey.

« Donc ce n'est pas une passion secrète pour le baseball qui t'a amené ici ? plaisanta Alex.

— Pas vraiment, non, ria Olivia. J'aime bien le sport, mais je n'en ai pas de préféré en particulier. Mais je dois admettre que c'est toi, la véritable surprise. Je peux témoigner que Casey est une personne très insistante et persuasive mais…

— Mais cela ne me ressemble pas d'être ici ? devina Alex.

— C'est ça, dit Olivia. Ne le prends pas mal mais…

— Oh, mais je ne le prends pas mal, interrompu Alex en souriant. Je suis la première à reconnaitre que je ne suis pas une grande fan de sport. Le seul sport que je pratique, c'est la marche qui m'amène au tribunal et à l'unité spéciale des victimes tout au long de la journée entre deux trajets de voiture. »

Alex fut satisfaite en voyant que sa piteuse tentative d'humour – il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que les blagues n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé – fonctionna sur Olivia, lui gloussa doucement.

« C'est déjà mieux que rien », assura Olivia.

Et le silence reprit sa place entre elles, sans qu'il ne soit indésirable ou gênant tandis qu'elles observaient Eliott qui donnait des indications à son fils.

Finalement, Alex souffla et se tourna vers Olivia :

« Que dirais-tu que nous allions quelque part ? Un cinéma ou un café peut-être ?

— Bonne idée ! » fut la réponse immédiate de la détective qui se leva, offrant sa main au substitut du procureur.

Ainsi, elles quittèrent les gradins dans la plus grande discrétion et simplicité.

Sur le terrain, Eliott sourit alors qu'il fit signe à Casey, lui désignant – aussi discrètement que possible – Olivia et Alex qui partaient. Casey, souriante, s'approcha de lui.

« Il semblerait qu'on ait fait du bon boulot, déclara fièrement Casey. Je savais que ce serait une bonne idée de forcer Alex à venir. Elle ne semble pas regretter.

— Comment savais-tu que ça fonctionnerait ? demanda Eliott.

— Comment ? C'est Alex, répondit simplement Casey, comme si c'était une évidence. Elle serait prête à tout pour fuir un terrain de sport. En tout cas, c'est bien joué, partenaire. »

Sur ce, elle tendit sa main vers Eliott, qui tapa dedans.

« Je sens que qu'on va bien s'amurer lundi, dit Eliott avec un grand sourire.

— Absolument, confirma Casey, aussi gaie que lui. J'ai déjà un millier de questions gênantes à poser à Alex.

— Je peux déjà l'entendre s'en plaindre, ha, ha. »

Et ils reprirent leur partie de baseball, comme si de rien n'était.


End file.
